1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distributing compost on household lawn or gardens. One having ordinary skill in this art is a person who distributes compost, manure, or other fertilizers. More particularly, this invention relates to dispensing from a movably mounted supply container, rotatable about a vertical axis; or dispensing from a land vehicle; or material handling from a self-unloading land vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It will be understood that for a long time that compost, manure, or other forms of fertilizer have been applied by householders upon their gardens or lawns. Also, in many cases, the people have lawns or gardens in a fenced area, e.g., a back yard. In such cases, it is necessary for the material to be moved through gates having a width of about 37" for the material to be applied to the plot of a lawn or garden.
Before this invention, most compost was distributed by a shovel. I.e., the compost would be scooped by a shovel from a truck bed onto the plot for which it was intended. Sometimes the compost was moved from the truck to a wheel barrow and the wheel barrow moved adjacent to the plot to which the compost was applied. In other situations, the compost was dumped from the truck onto the ground and then distributed by a shovel, with or without the help of a wheel barrow, onto to plot desired.
Of course, in agricultural usage, manure or other fertilizers are generally distributed by trucks having a distributor at the rear of the truck. In these instances, either a whirlwind type distributor is used, but in any case, normally, the distributor throws the material over a considerable distance for uniformity of application. However, when compost is to be applied around a residence, normally it is not desirable to throw the compost by a mechanical device, inasmuch as the compost would be thrown against fences or walls.
Before this application was filed, the applicant caused a search to be made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The following patents were found in 414/467 on that search: U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,445 to Wagoner and Great Britain Pat. No. 4045042A (10/29/80).
These patents are considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by an experienced patent searcher to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.